You're Still The One
by afriendinlondon
Summary: Sophie and Sian are woken by their baby in the middle of the night. One shot.


I stirred from my sleep when I heard a loud cry across the room. I let out a low groan and prepared to get up, but the second I was fully awake I could feel Sophie disentangle herself from my arms as she got up from the bed surprisingly fast given it was middle of the night, and walked towards the wooden crib in the corner of our bedroom.

I sat up and leaned my body weight against my hands, watching as Sophie lifted our baby son from his crib and held him against her chest, swaying him in her arms ever so lightly. I could vaguely hear her whisper words of comfort to him before catching my eyes over her shoulder, mouthing 'go back to sleep' before walking out of the room, probably to warm some infant formula in the microwave.

It had been 12 years since Sophie had kissed me for the first time in the safety of her bedroom. I'd legged it due to the shock, both of the kiss and the fact I'd kissed her back without even hesitating. It had felt such a natural thing to happen on those few seconds, and it had scared the living hell out of me. So I'd acted cold towards her, even though I was torn inside. It took me a couple of weeks to accept my feelings and gather my courage, and even though it had looked like she'd moved on from me, I'd been lucky to learn she hadn't. Instead, she'd given me another chance. And God am I grateful she had.

Looking at us now, it's surreal to think that we once had to hide our relationship for months and run away when it was revealed like we had. I couldn't be happier that those days were now far behind.

I couldn't be happier with my life at the moment.

She'd proposed to me two years ago in this very same flat. She had been so nervous all day, acting all weird and restless. I hadn't failed to notice her behaviour, but had decided to drop it instead of grilling her about it. I'd learned it was a fairly good policy if I wanted her to tell me what was bothering her. And it had worked on that occasion, too. Only now I had been worried for no reason. She'd practically blurted out the question when we'd been sat in the balcony. When I'd realised she was being serious I'd grabbed her in a bear hug, not having had to even consider the answer.

The wedding was small and that's how we liked it. Sophie had looked amazing in her white dress and hair beautifully curled. I'll never forget the way she'd looked and how I'd felt on that day. Even with the guests, it was just me and her. It always was.

She was the one I wanted when we were only teenagers, and she's still the only one I'll ever want.

About a year later from the wedding, I brought up the question about children. She'd been a little unsure at first, but after some discussing and plan making she was just as excited as I was.

It took a year before she finally got pregnant. Needless to say, we felt more than hopeless at times but we never lost faith. And then, on February 27 our son Arthur was finally born. His due date was February 29, and Sophie had spent the majority of her pregnancy worrying that he would be born on the leap day. Ironically, she had been dead relieved when her contractions had become more frequent and painful whilst I'd had to use all my willpower not to show how overwrought I was feeling as I'd hurriedly called us a cab to get to the hospital.

I tossed the blanket aside and rose from the bed before following my wife to the kitchen. I knew how exhausted she was; Arthur wasn't exactly the easiest of babies. He cried a lot and obviously needed all of our attention. When I entered the kitchen, Sophie was pouring the formula into a baby bottle with one hand, and holding Arthur in her other arm.

"Let me" I said softly and took the small carton and bottle off her hand and put it in the microwave.

"You don't have to you know, you woke up with him last night" Sophie protested quietly, hoisting Arthur in her arms so he was against her chest again.

"It's alright. It's not like I have work tomorrow or anything" I smiled at her and stroked the side of our son's head gently with my finger.

"You're out of your mind. Though I'm not complaining" She smirked, albeit tiredly as I took the baby bottle out of the microwave and tested the temperature by dropping a small amount of it on my wrist. "Is it okay?" She asked, nodding her head towards the bottle in my hand.

"I think so" I said and did the same with her wrist.

"Yeah me too" She agreed and took the baby bottle from my hand before handing Arthur over me. I looked at her bemused but nevertheless took him in my arms before going over to the living room and sitting down on the sofa, quickly followed by Sophie who handed the bottle back to me.

"I like watching you with him" She explained quietly as I started to feed the little boy in my arms. I felt a broad smile plaster itself on my face. My heart just so happened to swell at her words.

"You and me both" I grinned before turning my eyes to the infant again. Sophie holding, or feeding or pretty much doing anything with Arthur was one of my favourite things to watch these days. Every time we were walking in the park I'd watch her push the pram and feel all proud inside.

"Sometimes I'm surprised we haven't managed to kill him already" She said playfully, but I could sense there was a seed of truth behind her words.

"Don't say that" I replied and looked at her again. She shook her head smiling.

"No I don't mean it like that. It's just, every time he's hungry I feel like it takes us too much time to warm him some milk. Or even to change his nappies sometimes" She explained.

If Sophie had had her own way, she would still be breastfeeding Arthur. He's only three months old, but we already have to give him the shop's infant formula. Sophie had successfully breastfed him for the first two months, but after that it got gradually harder and we had to partially give up on it. It hadn't been easy for Sophie; she'd been so determined to breastfeed our baby during the pregnancy that it took her some time to accept that formula would be inevitable for him. She still breastfed him as much as possible though, and I think it makes her feel better.

"Well, he's still alive and well" I smiled reassuringly, hoping I could touch her comfortingly.

"Too right" She chuckled softly.

"Right then, you. Not hungry anymore, are we?" I cooed at Arthur who took a hold on my finger with his tiny hand when he'd let go of his bottle. Sophie shuffled closer to us on the sofa and pressed a kiss on my cheek before doing the same on top of his head.

"I still can't get over how tiny you are" She sighed at him and ran her hand up and down my arm.

"Me neither" I replied and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I love you" She said gently and tugged a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you too" I smiled. I would never get tired of hearing her say those words, or tire of saying them myself.

She returned the smile and shifted her gaze on Arthur. "Let's get your nappies changed before we put you back in bed then, shall we?" She said to him and rose to her feet, waiting for me to stand up before turning off the lights of the living room. I walked back to the bedroom and changed his nappies before carefully putting him back in his crib. Sophie had followed me in the bedroom almost immediately, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her phone in her hand.

"It's two in the morning. I don't think I can physically wake up before noon" She groaned as she put it back on the nightstand and crawled under the covers. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around her.

"I can wake up with him. I know how tired you are babe" I told her, lifting my body so I could lean on my elbow in order to see her face better.

"Sian-"

"No Sophie, I mean it" I cut her off before she could protest any further. "I know we usually get up together but you deserve some rest. You sleep as long as you want and after your breakfast we'll go for a walk, yeah? Or maybe over at your parents, if you want" Sophie looked like she was about to argue back, but apparently something in my face seemed to make her accept my suggestion.

"Okay" She said softly, so softly it was hardly audible.

"Good girl" I smiled and pecked her lips quickly before nestling my head in to the crook of her neck comfortably.

"We try and try so hard and end up having the most difficult baby" She chuckled softly after a short silence, stroking my back as she did. "But I wouldn't change anything in him."

"Me neither" I said and kissed her neck. "He's perfect."

"And we've become one of those soppy parents whose lives revolve around their child. Imagine us taking him to the sand box" She giggled, making me giggle with her.

"I think we knew this would happen before you were even pregnant" I laughed quietly, so as not to wake up the said baby in his crib.

"I suppose so" She agreed equally quietly. "Now, you, go back to sleep. You have an early morning remember" She grinned and snatched my lips between hers briefly.

"Cheeky mare" I muttered, though unable to hide my smile, and closed my eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Sophie wasn't wrong; I would indeed have an early morning with a 3-moths-old baby.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
